


独家写真

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	独家写真

妖怪山里总有些偏僻阴暗的洞穴，面积不大，入口处却总会被肆意生长的植物占据。这样的地方自然会引起不好的传言，人里的人类，会压低声音小心翼翼地说：“那儿准是天狗监禁拐走的小孩子的地方。”但同样在天狗侧，也有“那里有当时没走干净的鬼族，偶尔会抓住孤僻而落单的天狗吃掉”的离奇传闻。

时间一长，也自然没有谁敢轻易接近那里了。只是这样一来，有些天不怕地不怕的狡猾家伙动起了歪脑筋。

就在现在，某个洞穴内突然传出了弥漫腐败交易味道的对话:

“我算算，红魔馆15张，白玉楼13张，命莲寺、三途河……啧啧，可以啊，这一趟就有100多张了。”

“哼哼哼，开玩笑，你当我是谁？”

“你看看你，鼻子都要翘上天了。好吧，按之前的一口价，5000文钱。”

金属铜板的撞击声响起，接着是一阵将其依次扒开的数数声。

“二、四、六、八、十……OK，钱确实收到了。”

“嘻嘻，对于我来说5000能买到这些已经超划算了。”黑影窃笑一阵后似乎发现了什么，接着问道：“等等，所谓的幻想乡全境的少女写真，这里面是不是还差点什么？”

“哦呀？您这话是什么意思？”数着钱的另一个黑影疑惑地说。

“红魔馆、白玉楼、永远亭、地灵殿、命莲寺……博丽神社、迷途之家……不对不对，我想起来了！这妖怪山里的照片还差呢。”

“哈？天狗之里和河童那边的照片可都好好的在里面啊，您可别讹我。”对方的声音听起来似乎有点不满。

“瞧这话说的，妖怪山别的地方我怎么不知道？我是说啊，你这里面唯独差了守矢神社的部分吧？”

“噗——”对方意外的笑了起来。

“看来果然如此了。”

“我并不打算否认，只不过……”

“嗯？……”

“我可不认为您有足够的钱能买到呀。”洞穴里风的流动突然加速，本来阴冷的感觉更是重了几分。

“………那、那还真是有意思啊。”理解了迎面而来的压力，黑影仍不放弃地追问道：“不过你也别小瞧我的财力，万一我被逼急了也说不定能拿得出……”

黑暗中黑色的羽翼展开，如失却了谈话兴致般，拿到钱的一方乘着风打算飞离这阴暗的山穴。

“喂喂喂，就这样走了？”

“抱歉呐，客人，”黑短发的鸦天狗少女戏谑地笑笑，“那些照片可是无价的东西。”

不等黑影问出下一句话，少女便匆匆离开。

【况且，其中那风祝的照片，是唯有我才能看的东西啊。】如此想着，少女直直向山上的神社飞去了。


End file.
